Guide:Wie gründe ich eine Gilde
Vorbereitung Bevor du eine Gilde machst, solltest du bereits 2 Co-Leader haben (am Besten Freunde/Bekannte aus RL), denn Unterstürzung in der Gilde brauchst du. Außerdem solltest du schon Bekanntschaft mit anderen Spielern geschlossen haben, denn so sicherst du dir treue Gildenmember. Des weiteren wären die Aufnahme der Farm-Charaktere in die Gilde von Vorteil, da sie EXP spenden können und so das Gildenlevel steigt. Überlege dir auch einen guten Namen und kopiere NICHT den Namen anderer Gilden (auf nicht von anderen Servern), denn so etwas ist meist unbeliebt. Du selbst solltet schon gut ausgerüstet sein (gutes Equip), KG/MG haben und auch nicht verskillt sein. Denn in der Gilde bist du der BOSS und musst auch zeigen, wer der Stärkere ist. Aufbau Nun hast du eine kleine Gilde erstellt mit 6 bis 10 Membern. Auch wenn es wenige sind, immerhin ein Anfang. Es ist wichtig zu entscheiden, wen du in die Gilde einlädst. Bau deine Gilde nicht nur aus Kriegern auf, denn es ist total langweilig und außerdem nicht durchdacht. Angenommen in einem GK: Gilde A (10 Körperkrieger und 10 Mentalkrieger) vs. Gilde B (5 Körperkrieger, 2 Mentalkrieger, 3 Fernkampfninjas, 2 Nahkampfninjas, 3 Magiesuras, 1 Waffensura, 3 Drachenschamenen, 1 Heilschamane). Welche Gilde würde gewinnen? Ganz klar: Gilde B? Warum? Krieger beherrschen nur "Ohnmacht" als negativen Effekt. Ninjas besitzen "Gift", was in GK den Gegner sehr viel zusetzt. Magiesuras mit ihren GDF und Schutz erledigen die Gegner schnell. Nahkampfninjas greifen aus dem Hinterhalt an (Tarnung + Hinterhalt) usw. Sei kreativ und erstelle dir deine kleine Armee. Lade nur die Leute ein, auf die du dich verlassen kannst. Leute, die aus Langeweile eingeladen werden, taugen meist nichts und verlassen die Gilde nach wenigen Tagen wieder. Aktivitäten (Gildenkriege, Gildenleveln, DT-Runs, etc.) Als Gruppe machen die meisten Sachen mehr Spaß als Einzelgänger. Deshalb gibt es ja die Notiztafel im Gildenfenster oder den Gildenchat, um GK, GLvln und DT-Runs zu planen und zu besprechen. Hierbei entscheidet ihr, was ihr macht, zu welchem Zeitpunkt, welcher Ort usw. Es ist immer vorteilhaft auch Ideen von Membern anzunehmen, denn das stärkt euer Teamgeist und zeigt das Engagement von euch und den anderen. Da aber meist nicht alle mitkommen könnten, müsst ihr gleich nicht enttäuscht sein, denn nicht jeder kann ständig on sein. Sollten aber zu viele on sein und nicht in der Gruppe unterkommen, sollte sich einer der Co-Leader darum kümmern, am besten solltet ihr euch aufteilen - du übernimmst eine Gruppe, ein Co-Leader die andere). Bei GKs schaue nach, ob genügend Leute online sind und fragt sie, ob sie Lust hätten. So macht ihr euch in der Gilde beliebt. Du musst das Vorbild sein. Kommunikation Falls du irgendwas plant, sei es DT-Run oder Gildenlvln, musst du auch die Leute erreichen. Einfachstes Mittel ist der Gildenchat/Notizfenster. Du kannst dort was bekannt geben und sie auch mit einem "!" versehen, damit die anderen wissen, dass DIESE NOTIZ wichtig ist. Es gibt außerdem noch den Teamspeak, der sehr beliebt bei Gilden ist. Hierbei wird mittels Head-Set oder Mikrofon miteinander geredet - sei es über einen Teamspeakserver oder über Internettelefonprogrammen wie Skype oder Yahoo. Der Vorteil ist, dass du hierbei schnell "Kommandos" geben kannst, wofür du im Chat lange brauchst und es schon zu spät ist oder die Nachricht ignoriert wird. Außerdem bieten viele Gilden auch Homepages mit Forum an, auf denen man Wichtiges diskutieren kann. Hierbei kann man mit der Fantasie spielen und die HP so errichten, wie man sie will. Aber dennoch sollte die HP sehr viel über deine Gilde aussagen, also sozusagen eine Biografie deiner Gilde. Probleme losen, Hilfe anbieten "Einer für alle und alle für einen", das wichtigste Motto für eine Gilde. Hilf deinen Membern bei Quest, Streitigkeiten und sonstigen Sachen und lass niemanden in der Ecke stehen. Sei immer nett und raste nicht aus, wenn etwas nicht so klappt, wie du es dir gedacht hast. Denn Hilfsbereitschaft wird sich nicht nur als lohnend erwiesen, es kann auch dein Selbstvertrauen stärken und du kannst das Vertrauen von Membern gewinnen. Bei einer KGQ solltest du stets zu Hilfe sein und auch Hilfe anbieten im Namen deiner Gilde. Und hierbei sollten sich ALLE bereit erklären, zu helfen. Klar gibt es wieder Ausnahmefälle, dass der eine oder andere nicht kann. Das ist auch verständlich, aber das sollte sich nicht häufen. Denn Leute, die nicht helfen, nehmen nur Platz in einer Gilde weg. Das Image der Gilde Vergiss nicht das Image deiner Gilde. Denn wenn jemand die Gilde schlecht macht, werden einige der Gildenmember die Gilde verlassen. Niemand will in einer Gilde sein, die keiner mag! Um das Image zu stärken, helft euch nicht zu untereinander, sondern auch außerhalb der Gilde. Helft Leuten bei Konflikten mit Aggros, Bugusern, Spielern aus anderen Reichen, so macht ihr euch auf dem Server beliebt. Bei der Imagepflege schadet ein Gildenland mit Gildenschmied und Alchemist nicht, im Gegenteil. Es kann nützlich sein. Es bringt euch nicht nur Geld, sondern andere Spieler habe ein bessere Chance auf eine erfolgreiche Veredelung. Ihr solltet nicht "Söldnern" (stärkere Gamer bezahlen, die euch im GK helfen), denn so macht ihr euch auch bei den anderen Spielern unbeliebt und zeigt, dass ihr "schwach" seid. Kategorie:Metin2Wiki:Guide